


Chess Sets

by AstaianNymph



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstaianNymph/pseuds/AstaianNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik fucks Charles with a chess piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess Sets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the kinkmeme prompt](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/397.html?thread=93069#t93069) of extremely similar wording.

Chess was always a special time between the two of them. The students knew never to disturb them during that time unless there was an emergency.

Their chess boards were beautiful. They had a standard set of marble. But also various more interesting sets. The wooden one was carved warriors. Then there was the glass which had different colours woven through the pieces: red, orange, yellow, white for one set and green, blue, purple, black for the other. These were the ones they kept in the study. No metal. Both of them manually playing. Well, there was a metal one that was all futuristic spires, but it was in the main hall, in public.

Neither of them were on their game tonight. The day hadn't been difficult, just long. Erik got the distinct feeling Charles wanted to skip their first evening ritual and skip right to the second: the sex. He could understand why. Charles wanted to turn his brain off, not make it work harder. And these thoughts distracted him as he studied the chess board. He pushed the other thoughts out of his mind as he narrated to himself what would happen on the board.

Charles was exhausted. But he absolutely didn't want to get rid of their nightly ritual. Erik seemed distracted. He wasn't sure what by. He struggled to see what Erik was up to when suddenly, Erik's voice started projecting his moves. Charles pulled his mind back, afraid he'd accidentally listened in. But no, he could still hear Erik loudly projecting his moves—and his exhaustion. Unwilling to cheat, Charles resigned. «You were projecting your thoughts. I didn't want to cheat» he tells Erik as way of explanation.

This turn of events turns Erik on inexplicably. He pulls Charles up and snogs him right there. They don't even stop for breath as Charles suggests «Bedroom?» Erik rolls his eyes, thinking _as if you had to ask_. Charles's laughter answers him, light and playful. «I know, I like to.» Erik rolls his eyes and guides them to Charles's room (he liked them better) and at the same time, reached his mind out to find the metal queen from the chess set below them and started to bring it to them.

He held onto it as Charles stripped and then undressed him. It was incredibly sensuous. "I'd like to tie you tonight," he growled. Charles let out an incredibly arousing moan. "Yes, Erik, anything you want." Erik set about gathering the sphere of metal he used to bind Charles's wrists and gag Charles's pretty little mouth. He started to gently caress Charles and less gently stroke him. He using his dominant hand on Charles and his weaker hand on himself when he finally got the chess piece into the room. He switched the gag to a blindfold as he got the lube out. "I have a surprise for you." Charles's only answer was a needy moan. He started bucking his hips, but stilled quickly enough when Erik put his hand on them.

He pressed the lubed metal queen up to the ring of muscle that stayed amazingly tight no matter how many times Erik had visited. "Do you know what it is?" Charles let off more wanton noises. "No. Not yet. Maybe if you fuck me with it, I'll figure it out."

Erik laughed at that. "So impatient. You know you don't need to trick me into fucking you with it. You couldn't stop me from fucking you with it." That brings on a louder moan from Charles and he bucks again, trying to pierce himself on the unknown object. He uses solely his powers on the queen now. He straddles Charles, feeding him his cock. Charles takes it all too eagerly, of course. Erik can't last very long right now and he pulls out right before he shudders into his climax.

The object in him pauses as Erik's orgasm rips through him. Charles clenches his arse and he feels the piece move to a more comfortable position and all of a sudden he realises what it is. "Erik." His voice is breathy. "You're using the metal queen on me." He shivers as the realisation hits him about the same time Erik starts having it fuck him again. Charles isn't exactly sure why it's so much of a turn-on, but he rides the chess piece with as much vigour as he can, bound as he is. And it's not long before his own white-out takes him.

When the world phases back into existence, he's free of the cuffs and blindfolds. As Charles cuddles up against Erik, ready for sleep to take him, he feels Erik slowly grin. He doesn't ask, Erik will tell him when he's ready. Despite being the only one who does, Charles trusts Erik. A few more minutes pass before Erik whispers to him. "It was your Queen. And I think I'll have us play chess in the main hall. Where everyone can see us." And Charles is growing hard again at the thought and whimpers. "How do you manage to always know exactly what I want even when I don't? I'm supposed to be the telepath."

Erik just chuckles. "That's why you submit to me. Now go to sleep." Charles makes a small, strangled noise and eventually drifts off. Even though it's really difficult to do so with his cock straining under the promise of sweet torments to come.


End file.
